Blood Eclipse (The Moonlight Of The Sun)
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Tentang kaummu, kaumku, kaum kita. Tentang aku dia dan kau dan si gerhanaku. Dan bulan yang akan menandakan semuanya - vampire. ABO ! [Namjin - Taegi - Taekook - Minyoon - Hopega - Namgi] All members BTS. BTS Fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Lunar Eclipse**

.

.

.

 **prologue ; Vampir Min Yoongi.**

 **.**

Nafasnya terengah dan matanya merah menyala. Jalannya terseok, mengandalkan dinding kayu di sampingnya sebagai penyangga tubuh. Lukanya tak langsung sembuh seperti biasanya, ia kehabisan energi. Rambut hitamnya kini terpadu antara debu dan salju. Sudut-sudut bibirnya masih melelehkan darah segar, darah hasil gigitannya. Langit mulai becahaya, memaksanya untuk mengerti bahwa matahari sebentar lagi akan menampilkan sinar jingganya.

"Arah baraat." Suara lantang dan keras itu memaksa Yoongi untuk berlari lebih cepat. Ia harus sembunyi, atau berakhir terpisah antara badan dan kepala. Makhluk dengan tubuh manusia dan berkepala banteng tadi sudah menggores lengannya dengan _pisau metal_. Pisau untuk kaum vampir.

Dengan mengandalkan sedikit kekuatannya, Yoongi menyingkirkan batu dan kayu yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Matanya mulai berkunang, tanpa sadar memasuki rumah kayu yang memiliki dinding berwarna merah, ada dua teko dan dua gelas di atas meja bundar dan satu mantel menggantung di dinding kayu.

Rumahnya kosong. Mungkin penghuninya sudah mati. Tapi keadaan rumah yang masih terbilang rapi itu, rasanya sulit dikira pemilik rumah sudah di serang – oleh bangsanya, vampir maupun bangsa demons.

Tangan kurusnya mencengkram sandaran kursi, mencoba berjalan menyusuri isi rumah. Yoongi harus tahu jalan keluar aman. Atau Giga dan kawanannya akan menemukan dan memotong lehernya. Ia menengadah, dari dalam rumah ia masih bisa melihat setitik langit gelap yang mulai terang. Kekuatannya akan memudar, atau memang sudah memudar. Ia mulai mencari benda apa saja yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai senjata, setidaknya untuk menghalau para demon berkepala babi atau berbentuk gurita menggelikan itu.

Yoongi menatap pintu kayu yang bolong dan berukiran bunga itu sedikit agak lama hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu, sempat menoleh saat mendengar suara orang terlempar dan auman makhluk demons. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di dalam kamar. Bersih dan rapi itu yang ia temui hingga akhirnya seorang bayi terlentang dengan pakaian serba putih membuatnya membeku.

Ada seorang bayi di atas ranjang.

Terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa menangis. Dengan perlahan Yoongi melangkah mendekat, dan saat matanya bersitatap dengan bola mata sehitam malam dan seindah gerhana itu, Yoongi benar-benar membeku tak dapat bergerak. Mata mereka saling bertemu, terdiam tanpa suara.

Saat bayi itu mengedip, Yoongi tersadar dan segera memeriksa seisi rumah dan kamar. Nihil tak ada siapapun. Rumah ini layaknya tak berpenghuni sekarang atau si bayilah penghuni tunggal rumah ini. Yoongi kembali mendekat. Bayi itu tengah menatapnya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak menendang. Yoongi terus mendekat, mengendus.

 _Tak ada bau._ Sama sekali tak ada bau. Tak ada bau darah manis, darah amis, bau bunga atau bau bayi. Bayi itu sama sekali tak berbau. Maka detik selanjutnya, adalah Min Yoongi, seorang vampir dari Klan Min barat itu menggendong bayi manusia itu, membawanya menjauh, menjauh dari rumah kayu itu, di dekap ke dalam jubah hitamnya. Berlari menghindar dari demons dan vampir yang masih berperang di belakangnya.

Min Yoongi terus berlari.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi kembali terengah, matahari masih bersinar terik tepat di atas kepala. Tenaganya nyaris hilang. Kakinya melemah, Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Dengan pelan ia terduduk, setelah menyenderkan punggung, ia membuka jubahnya. Bayi manusia itu tertidur, di dalam gendongannya.

Dengan lelah Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Siang hari, matahari terik dan kehabisan tenaga, mungkin bisa saja Min Yoongi akan _half dead_ setelah ini. Dan Klan Min barat akan hilang. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dedaunan di atas tanah, mencengkramnya dengan erat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Siang hari dan matahari adalah kelemahan besarnya. Kelemahan kaum vampir. Dan Min Yoongi amat sangat haus. Mungkin dengan setetes darah akan menambah sedikit kekuatannya. Matanya yang masih merah menyala melirik bayi manusia yang tertidur di dalam jubah hitamnya. Manusia dan darah adalah satu kesatuan bagi kaum vampir. Min Yoongi menginginkan darah.

Tangan yang semula menggenggam daun itu, terangkat, menyingkirkan jubah hitam dan kain putih yang menyelimuti bayi manusia. Halus, permukaan kulit bayi itu begitu halus, dengan pelan Yoongi memajukan wajahnya bibirnya menyentuh permukaan leher bayi.

.

.

.

Vampir berdarah Min itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada lantai. Sementara _servus_ nya, Junwoo, memerhatikan dengan seksama. Tuannya begitu pucat dan bajunya tak layak pakai. "Tuan."

"Biarkan aku. Panggilkan Raejin, dan urus dia." Yoongi menunjuk dengan dagu, dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Siapa dia Tuan? Harus ku apakan?" Junwoo tampak kebingungan karena ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong bayi "Maaf Tuan, dia, manusia?" Yoongi mengangguk lemah. "A-akan ku letakkan di kamar Tuan." Junwoo bergegas pergi untuk menemui Raejin.

Kepalanya terus menggeleng bingung, bayi dalam gendongannya sama sekali tak berbau darah layaknya manusia. Ia bahkan sempat mengira Tuannya mencuri bayi vampir milik lawannya, namun bayi dalam gendongannya begitu hangat dan detak jantungnya berdetak teratur.

"Tuan?" Wanita muda dengan gaun sederhana berwarna hijau itu memanggil Yoongi dengan lembut. Sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat bagaiamana kondisi Yoongi yang mengenaskan – baginya. "Biar saya bantu." Raejin membantu Yoongi untuk duduk, menempatkan diri di depan Yoongi dengan posisi memunggungi Tuannya itu. Dengan pelan Raejin membuka tali pengait di punggungnnya dan melorotkan sedikit baju bagian bahunya. Menampangkan bahu mulusnya yang langsung membuat mata Yoongi kembali memerah menyala.

Raejin terlonjak dan memejamkan mata, merasakan perih pada bagian bahunya. Matanya terus terpejam saat Yoongi terus menggigit bahunya. Yoongi bagaikan vampir yang tidak minum puluhan tahun. Raejin dapat merasakan bagaimana darahnya di hisap oleh Yoongi dengan rakus. Tak biasanya Min Yoongi seperti ini.

Di sampingnya berdiri Junwoo yang sedikit membungkukkan badan. Menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan makannya. Karena Junwoo tahu bagaimana Yoongi usai perang kemarin. Tuan yang amat ia sayangi itu pergi tanpa membawanya. Menyuruhnya diam menjaga mansion sementara Yoongi bergerak melawan para demons.

Rasa perih bertambah saat Yoongi melepas taring dari bahunya, dengan sigap Junwoo menutup lubang bekas gigitan Yoongi dengan kain yang ia bawa. "Obatmu ada di kamarmu Raejin. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Raejin mengangguk dengan satu tangan menahan kain di bahunya. "Tunggu."

Semua menoleh, menatap Yoongi yang tengah mengelap mulutnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Yoongi mengisyaratkan Raejin untuk kembali duduk, sementara Junwoo bergerak mundur. "Bagaimana caranya merawat bayi manusia?" Semua mata di dalam ruangan melotot mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang sama sekali tak terbayang oleh mereka.

"Bayi manusia?" Raejin tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Junwoo pun, dia sedikit menegakkan badannya.

"Tuan." Yoongi menoleh pada Junwoo "Apa yang di maksud Tuan, bayi manusia yang Tuan bawa?" Yoongi mengangguk kaku.

"Saat perang di wilayah manusia, aku menemukannya sendirian di dalam rumah. Sempat aku mencari penghuni rumah yang lain. Tak ada. Kau tahu Junwoo" Jeda sejenak, Yoongi menatap Junwoo dengan serius "Dia berbeda, dia tak memiliki bau. Dia tidak menangis kemarin." Junwoo mengangguk mengiyakan, sejenak memikirkan bayi yang masih tertidur semenjak Yoongi membawa masuk ke dalam mansion.

"A-aku kurang tahu Tuan." Cicit Raejin. "Aku menjadi _budak fanamu_ semenjak aku berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan sekarang aku berumur dua puluh tiga. Aku belum tahu cara merawat bayi." Mereka terdiam "Ah tapi bayi membutuhkan susu." Raejin bercakap riang. "Susu Tuan, susu Ibu." Sedetik kemudian dia terdiam "Dia tidak memiliki Ibu." Nadanya terdengar sedih.

Semua terdiam, hanya Raejin lah satu-satunya manusia di dalam mansion Yoongi. Yang Yoongi tahu bayi vampir hanya menghisap darah dari Ibunya. Dan bayi vampir memiliki pertumbuhan yang cepat. Selebihnya ia tak tahu. Apalagi seorang bayi manusia "Yang saya tahu," Raejin tiba-tiba berbicara memandang lantai "Bayi membutuhkan kehangatan, kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih Tuan. Mereka akan menangis jika lapar, mereka akan menangis jika mengompol, mereka akan menangis jika terbangun." Raejin tersenyum, matanya beralih menatap Yoongi. "Tuan bisa mengganti susunya dengan susu sapi." Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Menyuruh Raejin untuk kembali ke kamar dan meminum obat agar luka dan darah Raejin kembali normal.

Manusia itu berdiri, berjalan menjauh, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan?" Yoongi menghela.

"Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba Demons membabi buta dan menuduh beberapa vampir membunuh puteri dari Raja mereka. Dan saat itu Demons tengah membunuh beberapa manusia di wilayah Giok. Beberapa klan Ahn barat memintaku untuk mengurus mereka. Namun ada vampir yang menyerangku. Aku tak tahu siapa. Aku kehabisan tenaga. Dan aku masuk ke dalam rumah, menemukan bayi itu." Yoongi terdiam. "Junwoo bayi itu tak berbau. Dan matanya, matanya segelap dan seindah gerhana."

"Saya mengerti Tuan."

Yoongi melirik dinding ruang tengahnya. Begitu luas dan hanya terisi satu lukisan keluarganya. "Jangan lengah Junwoo. Aku tahu sebentar lagi, aku akan di serang." Yoongi menyentuh dadanya, menyentuh benda yang menggantung di dadanya.

"Pergilah cari susu sapi. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk bayi." Yoongi bangkit dengan mencengkram tangan Junwoo.

"Baik Tuan. Pakaian sudah saya siapkan. Permisi."

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap dengan diam bayi yang tengah ia sendoki susu sapi. Bayi itu juga tengah menatapnya, bibir kecilnya bergerak rakus meminum setetes demi setetes susu yang Yoongi suapi. Yoongi sangat mencintai bagaimana mata gerhana sang bayi menatapnya. Rasanya ia dapat melihat dunia dan melihat bagaiamana rasanya ketentraman hanya dengan menatap mata bayi itu.

Yoongi tersenyum, senyum yang selama ratusan tahun tak pernah hadir dalam wajahnya, kini hanya ia tunjukkan seorang pada bayi di depannya. Susunya telah di minum habis oleh si bayi. Setelah mengelap dengan lembut bibir bayi, Yoongi bergerak menggendong bayi. Yoongi tahu, itu anugerah si bayi, jika saja saat itu bayi ini memiliki aroma dan menangis, mungkin bayi ini telah mati. Pilihan terbaik orang tuanya meninggalkan bayi di rumah sendirian. Yoongi sudah mendengar bagaimana si bayi menangis, terdengar menggemaskan sekaligus merdu. Yoongi menyukai tangisan bayi.

Namun ia masih tak tahu, kenapa saat itu ia tak jadi menggigit bayi. Seharusnya, dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia membutuhkan darah, namun setelah mengecup leher si bayi, Yoongi justru tersenyum, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dan kembali menedekap si bayi. Dengan sisa tenaga dan hampir mati, Yoongi membawa bayi dalam gendongannya, melaju menuju mansionnya.

Bayi itu tersenyum, jemari kecilnya menyentuh pipi kurus nan dingin milik Yoongi. Dia tertawa, suaranya begitu menggemaskan. Seakan menyukai sosok vampir yang seharusnya menakutkan baginya.

Min Yoongi, vampir murni kalangan bangsawan , memiliki tubuh kurus, berambut hitam, kulitnya putih pucat, bola matanya hitam dengan garis lingkar merah, dan akan memerah penuh jika terjadi sesuatu. Vampir dingin, tak suka dunia luar, bukan, bukan karena ia di jauhi, melainkan ia yang menjauhi. Hidupnya hanyalah untuk menjaga mansion satu-satunya milikinya.

Mata hitam berlingkar merah itu memerhatikan ruangan yang ia ubah menjadi kamar rahasia si bayi. Kamar yang ratusan tahun tak ia jamah, kamar tersembunyi yang hanya Min Yoongi lah yang bisa masuk. Dindingnya berwarna putih, memiliki ranjang besar dan ranjang kecil. Yoongi meletakkan beberapa bunga, hingga wanginya mengisi seluruh ruangan.

Yoongi mengelap lembut pipi putih si bayi, tak menyangka jika ia sudah bersama bayi manusia selama dua bulan lamanya. Banyak perubahan terjadi padanya, hanya di depan bayi manusia itu Min Yoongi mau tersenyum. Hanya di depan si bayi manusia Min Yoongi mau bersenandung. Hanya di depan bayi manusia Min Yoongi merasa begitu lemah. Dan di depan si bayi itu, Yoongi merasa tak ingin menjadi vampir dan meminum darah manusia.

Dan satu yang ingin Yoongi tahu, bagaimana ia menamai si Bayi.

.

.

.

"Sudah jelas mereka menuduh kaum kita. Perang kemarin sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Justru beberapa prajurit vampir kita mati." Pria bertubuh tinggi yang duduk pada tingkat kursi tertinggi itu menyatukan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya masih nampak serius sekaligus tegang.

Berbeda dengan Min Yoongi yang duduk pada sisi selatan. Dia hanya diam, memainkan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Membiarkan beberapa kaum vampir dom menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal dan kaum vampir sub yang menatapnya dengan raut tak suka. Ini menjadi hal biasa baginya jika berkumpul di _Black Ground._

"Untuk kau Min Yoongi. Berhati-hati lah. Karena kau sendirian di dalam mansionmu."

"Ada savarusku."

"Tidak menjamin." Sehun angkat bicara, matanya lurus menatap Yoongi.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk terus waspada."

Perkumpulan kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Karena mereka tengah merundingkan bagaimana menjaga teritorial mereka jika sewaktu-waktu demons dan mutan menyerang mereka. Kim Junmyeon terus memimpin pertemuan, _High Vampir Barat_ itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan petuah tentang bagaimana demons bisa kembali menyerang dan membuktikan bahwa kaum vampir tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan puteri Raja Demons.

Baru kali ini Min Yoongi tak fokus pada pertemuan. Di dalam pikirannya hanyalah bayi yang tengah tertidur. Berharap bayi manusia itu tidak segera bangun sebelum ia datang. Sekuat tenaga Min Yoongi tidak menyeringai saat ini saat memikirkan bayi manusia dalam kamar putihnya.

Pertemuan selesai saat matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Junwoo segera mendatangi Yoongi sebelum Tuannya itu di cegat oleh beberapa vampir dom yang tertarik pada Yoongi. Saat menaiki kereta kudanya, Min Yoongi mengintip matahari dari keretanya. Kenapa semenjak kehadiran si bayi, dunia begitu cerah baginya? Kenapa Min Yoongi mulai menyukai matahari saat ia membawa si bayi di bawah sinar matahari pagi? Dan kenapa si bayi begitu cantik saat Min Yoongi meletakkannya di bawah sinar rembulan? Ingat jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah nama.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa pulang Seungcheol." Seungcheol tersenyum mengangguk, bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baik Yoongi. Tapi ingat tawaranku. Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu. Selamat pagi _My Blood._ Sampai berjumpa lagi." Seungcheol mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi, tersenyum miring lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat cahaya matahari menyinarinya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kereta kudanya, menghindari sinar matahari.

"Tuan." Junwoo datang dan menyodorkan segelas darah di dalam gelas berwarna emas. Yoongi menerimanya dan menenggaknya habis, lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan kain. "Anda yakin Tuan? Atau saya panggilkan Raejin?" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup. Aku akan ke kamar." Yoongi berdiri melangkah, namun di langkah kedua ia berbalik "Junwoo. Kurasa bintang itu terus muncul di samping bulan. Dan menikahi Seungcheol bukanlah jalanku. Kuharap kau bersiap, sebelum mereka datang. Bintang sudah muncul di samping bulan." Junwoo mengangguk patuh. Meletakkan tangan di depan dada kirinya.

"Kau keluar dari lingkaran demons, dan sekarang kau di ujung tebing vampir, itu berat, _**Jungkook-ie**_." Yoongi bergumam.

.

.

.

Hmm. saya si ga yakin sama prolog Vampir Yoongi ini :"

oke tak apalah. thankyouuu

HIXTAPE IS COMING. DAYDREAAAAMMM

i'm crying, i'm screamiiinnggg. see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Werewolf Park**

.

.

.

.

.Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wujudnya kembali berubah menjadi manusia setelah ia berhasil membunuh dua demons yang sempat ia kejar. Tubuhnya menggigil perih saat angin menyapu kulitnya yang tergores luka sayatan dan cakaran. Jimin berjalan dengan sisa tenaga. Ia telah jauh dari area perang – bukan perang sesungguhnya memang, hanya beberapa kumpulan demons yang datang menyerang wilayah utaranya – wilayah Jimin.

Werewolf dengan marga Park itu memilih beristirahat sembari meringis kesakitan, bukan waktu yang tepat jika ia kembali ke area perang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dua demons yang ia kejar bukanlah demons biasa yang bisa ia kalahkan dengan beberapa kali cakaran, mereka terlalu kuat. Jika saja tadi tak ada kayu tajam di samping demon berkulit sisik, mungkin Jimin sudah telak kalah dan mati.

Namun dewa masih memberinya nyawa, dan disinilah Park Jimin sekarang, terduduk dengan nafas terengah, menengadah menahan perih. Ia kembali melirik area lengan dan perutnya, darahnya masih mengalir dan Jimin tak yakin ia akan bertahan. Serangan demons tidak main-main, namun jika ia terus duduk disini, dipastikan Jimin akan mati membeku. Tubuh atasnya tak terlapis apapun, dan malam hari terasa begitu menusuk kulit.

Dengan memaksakan tenaga ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan, ia benar-benar berjalan menjauh, menjauh dari area perang dari wilayahnya. Ia hanya mengandalkan kakinya, entahlah, rasanya Jimin tak bisa berpikir kemana sebaiknya ia melangkah. Ia hanya berjalan dan berjalan dan menahan perih. Bergegas sebelum ada makhluk yang menemukannya dan menemukan jejak darahnya.

Park Jimin belum siap kembali bertarung.

Kakinya terus melangkah, tangannya mencengkram tiap pohon yang ia lewati, tubuhnya benar-benar di ambang batas, keringat dan darah mengalir menjadi satu membuatnya terus mendesis kesakitan.

Hingga angin menyapanya dengan bau wangi bunga, wangi bunga yang terasa manis namun tetap tak menyembunyikan durinya.

Bau yang membuat Park Jimin terus melangkah mengikuti bau.

Ia hanya tak bisa berfikir hingga bau itu mengalihkan seluruh pikirannya. Membuat setitik tenaga dalam tubuh Jimin. Cukup jauh hingga Jimin nyaris kehabisan nyawa.

Ada satu pohon besar berdiri tegak di depannya. Besar, sangat besar, namun dari sanalah bau wangi berasal. Dan Jimin tak yakin. Tak yakin jika pohon besar itu yang mengeluarkan bau seharum ini.

Beberapa detik ia berdiri, wangi itu semakin kuat dan semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Membuat akal pikirannya kembali terlepas dari dirinya.

Park Jimin kembali melangkah, melangkah mendekat dan menemukan jika pohon besar itu dapat ia masuki.

Dan erangan jelas terdengar di telinganya, dan bau itu semakin membuatnya mabuk. Kakinya melemas seketika dan hormonnya menguasai dirinya.

Jimin terus kembali melangkah naik, ada tangga dalam pohon, dua tangga berlawanan dan Jimin memilih menaiki tangga ke atas, dimana ia mendengar suara erangan. Kakinya dengan berat melangkah menaiki tangga, dan matanya membola besar.

Ada omega tengah mengerang kesakitan di atas ranjang, dengan tubuh yang memerah.

"K-kau, e-?"

Omega yang mengerang itu berhenti sejenak dan menemukan seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya, omega itu menahan sakit, menatap pria yang hanya memakai celana selutut dengan luka mendominasi tubuhnya, berdiri mematung menatapnya.

"S-sia-pa k-kau?" Omega itu mencoba duduk, lalu mendesis "K-kau s-si-siapa?"

Jimin mulai melangkah mendekat tanpa ia sadari "A-al-pha?"

"K-kau he-at?"

Wajah omega itu memerah malu, lalu mengangguk, mencengkram erat ranjangnya, karena sungguh ia kesakitan karena harus menahan erangan. "T-tubuhmu?"

Jimin menunduk, mengamati tubuh tannya yang tersayat, lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap omega "M-mau k-kubant-u m-mengata-si he-atmu?"

Sedetik setelah omega itu mengangguk, Jimin melesat duduk di tepi ranjang. Entah apa yang omega itu pikirkan hingga ia menerima tawaran asing alpha di depannya ini.

Dengan pelan Jimin mulai mencumbu bibir merah omega di hadapannya, yang berawal lembut Jimin mencumbu rakus karena sungguh bau wangi itu sungguh mendominasi otaknya.

Omega di depannya menerima dengan baik, bahkan desahan erangan kali ini begitu lembut tanpa menyiksa dirinya. "A-aah." Ia kembali mendesah saat tangan Jimin dengan nakal mengelus pinggulnya.

Ciumannya berpindah, Jimin mulai mencium tiap inci wajah cantik di depannya, dengan omega yang menutup pelan matanya, merasakan sensasi hangat saat alpha asing itu mencium lembut pipi dan matanya.

"A-aku t-tak bisa berbuat banyak." Omega itu hanya mengangguk, menerima apa saja yang di lakukan serigala alpha di depannya.

Jimin mencumbu area leher jenjang itu dengan rakus, meninggalkan tanda-tanda yang pasti akan membiru, "Aaah." Omega itu merasakan bagaimana ia melambung tinggi, ciuman alpha di hadapannya begitu nikmat dan hebat. Membuat heatnya menjadi begitu lembut.

Dan malam itu Jimin habiskan untuk mencumbu tiap inchi tubuh indah omega di depannya yang hanya bisa mengerang pasrah dan menerima tiap perlakuan sensual dari alpha tampan yang tak ia kenal.

.

.

.

.

Jimin meringis saat badannya bergeser, dan matanya terasa perih saat sinar matahari menembuh matanya yang terpejam. Dengan masih terdengar ringisan dari bibirnya, Park Jimin mencoba bergeser, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan menemukan ada kain yang melingkari tubuh; lukanya dan bau rempah yang menempel padanya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" Jimin mengernyit dan menemukan pria manis dengan nampan di tangannya.

Oh, omega cantik semalam yang Jimin cumbu.

Kedua wajah werewolf tersebut menunduk menahan malu. Mereka jelas sama-sama malu. Mengingat kejadian semalam, mereka bercumbu mesra meskipun mereka sama sekali tak mengenali nama satu sama lain.

"em-" si Omega mulai melangkah maju mencoba memberanikan diri "Aku sudah membalut lukamu, mungkin butuh beberapa hari." Omega meletakan nampan di sebelah sang Alpha "Em, ju-ga terimakasih untuk semalam."

Wajahnya menunduk, pipinya terasa benar-benar panas. Sialan. Kalimatnya terdengar ambigu.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya membantu." Jimin ikut menunduk "Terimakasih sudah mengobatiku." Jimin mencoba menetralkan suaranya.

"K-kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Aku Park Jimin."

"Seokjin, namaku Kim Seokjin." Seokjin terdengar manis saat menyebutkan namanya "Apa ada perang semalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Matamu benar-benar indah. Sangat cantik."

Yoongi bergumam menatap bayi yang tengah memainkan tangannya, kakinya menendang lucu. Yoongi hanya tersenyum memandang bayi yang tengah terbaring manis di ranjangnya "Kau lapar sayang? Kenapa memasukkan jempolmu ke mulut. Biarkan ku ambilkan susu."

Min Yoongi bangkit, mendekat ke arah meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sejenak ia berdiri, meracik air susu lalu saat berjalan ia sempat berhenti di depan cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya.

Wajahnya semakin pucat, namun ada satu titik yang membuatnya bangga.

Matanya kembali bersinar. Layaknya Min Yoongi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Matanya kembali terpancar begitu indah, dan Min Yoongi menyukai itu. Ia bukan Min Yoongi yang redup yang selama ini menyelimutinya.

Berkat si Bayi.

Yoongi mengangkat bayi cantik itu ke pangkuannya lalu mulai menyuapi sepucuk demi sepucuk sendok susu "Kau benar-benar rakus. Melebihiku saat meminum darah." Yoongi terkekeh saat bayi itu menengadah.

Ia menyukai, menyukai saat bayi itu memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang indah.

"Jungkookie sangat cantik." Bayi itu tersenyum, menepuk pipi Yoongi dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan rasanya saat ini Min Yoongi ingin menyerahkan seluruh dunianya pada bayi manusia di pangkuannya.

Sudah lima bulan Jungkook berada di sisinya. Bayi itu terus tumbuh dan semakin menggemaskan. Wajahnya tak sepucat saat pertama kali Yoongi bertemu, ada ranum merah di pipi si bayi. Dan Min Yoongi merasakan apa yang Raejin ucapkan.

Ia selalu terbangun di malam menjelang pagi hari karena tangisan Jungkook, atau Yoongi tak akan tidur semalaman demi Jungkook.

Ada saat dimana Jungkook menangis kencang dan Min Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu badan Jungkook terasa panas tidak seperti biasanya, Min Yoongi hanya bisa memanggil Junwoo – oh tentu saja Yoongi harus membawa Jungkook keluar dari kamar rahasianya. Dan Raejin ikut andil dalam menenangkan Jungkook.

Hidup Min Yoongi tidak sedatar biasanya.

Terasa penuh warna dan menyenangkan.

"Mau jalan-jalan Jungkookie?" Jelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Min Yoongi mengangkat bayi itu dalam gendongannya, jika kalian pikir jalan-jalan ini adalah pergi keluar, itu salah besar.

Karena Min Yoongi hanya bisa membawa Jungkook berjalan di dalam area rumahnya. Membawa Jungkook ke arah jendela dan menyaksikan mentari sore hari atau beberapa burung berterbangan.

Namun kali ini Yoongi membawa Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya. Membawanya menuju ruang makan dimana Junwoo dan Raejin sudah berdiri disana. Saat Raejin menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook berada dalam gendongan Tuannya, Raejin memekik tanpa sadar.

Manusia itu sangat menyukai Jungkook, Yoongi tahu.

"Jungkookie." Kata itu terucap tanpa sadar, sesaat kemudian Raejin mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menunduk bergumam maaf. Min Yoongi tersenyum samar – tentu tak ada yang melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mengemas seluruh barangmu?" Yoongi duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Sudah Tuan."

"Baguslah." Yoongi melirik ke arah Junwoo "Kau sudah siapkan keretanya? Pastikan ia sampai dengan selamat. Aku sudah menitipkan emas pada Junwoo. Kau sudah menerimanya?"

Raejin kembali mengangguk "Sudah Tuan, dan itu terlalu banyak."

"Kemari." Yoongi mengabaikan kalimat Raejin. Manusia itu mendekat sembari menunduk namun tak lupa untuk melirik Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan polos, bayi itu tengah mengemut jempol ciliknya. Raejin ingin berteriak saja rasanya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menggerakan jemarinya, sedikit melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook.

"Aku – Min Yoongi, Vampir dari klan Barat. Dengan ini, memutuskanmu untuk berhenti menjadi makhluk fanaku. Mengembalikanmu pada keluargamu. Dan kau bebas. Bebas menjadi manusia." Lalu Min Yoongi menggores jemarinya. Mengoleskan darahnya pada pundak Raejin yang kini mulai bergeliiat. Badannya terasa panas untuk sesaat setelah Yoongi memutuskan kontrak dengannya.

"Tuan.. anda benar-benar memutuskan kontrak." Junwoo bersuara.

"Sudah terjadi Junwoo." Sedetik kemudian lukanya menutup. Min Yoongi menunduk menatap Jungkook yang sudah penuh dengan air liur di tangan kanannya.

"T-tuan apakah anda benar-benar? Maksudku. Apakah darah hewan cukup?" Raejin menimpali.

Jujur, ia sangat bahagia saat Yoongi memutuskan kontrak dengannya. Dengan berarti ia dapat berkumpul bersama keluarganya lebih cepat. Namun, ia tahu sosok Min Yoongi.

Vampir itu begitu rapuh.

"Sudahlah, ini keputusanku." Itu benar-benar keputusannya.

Semenjak Jungkook masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Vampir bermarga Min mulai menjauh dari darah manusia. Ia tak akan tega meminum darah dari makhluk sama yang ia rawat. Ia hanya akan memanggil Raejin jika Min Yoongi benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, atau sesudah ia menghadiri rapat dan harus menunggu dimana semua orang mengerubunginya layaknya lebah.

Namun lima bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk dirinya beradaptasi dengan meminum darah hewan. Min Yoongi bertekad karena bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Pulanglah. Nikmati hidupmu. Aku kembali kekamar."

Saat Min Yoongi hendak melangkah, suara Junwoo menghentikannya "Tuan, Demons kembali menyerang wilayah utara werewolf. Jumlahnya memang lebih sedikit dibanding saat mereka menyerang kita. Tapi satu, pemimpinnya adalah seorang penyihir, Tuan.. Seungcheol juga mencari anda." Untuk sesaat Min Yoongi membeku.

Ada penyihir dalam demons. Ada Seungcheol yang menunggunya.

Ada Jungkook yang harus ia lindungi.

"T-terus pa-stikan kau menatap bulan Junwoo." Nadanya bergetar dan Min Yoongi mencoba kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

.

"Kau juga mendengar berita itu?" Seokjin bergumam lalu mengangguk.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu? Semua negeri tengah kacau. Ayahku bahkan mulai tak tidur, kau tahu? Aku bahkan melihat werewolf lain saling membunuh." Jimin menggeleng.

"Benar-benar kacau. Berawal dari puteri raja Demons yang mati, kita semua terpecah. Aku tak menyangka Demons akan menyerang, setelah baru beberapa bulan mereka menyerang manusia dan vampir."

Seokjin menghela nafas "Lukamu mulai mengering, aku akan menumbuk obat nanti."

"Terimakasih Seokjin-ah. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku mati." Seokjin tersenyum.

"Akupun, jika tidak ada kau. Entah akan bagaimana. Itu heat tersakit yang pernah kualami. Awalnya aku bisa mengatasi heatku. Berusaha menyembunyikan bauku. Dan aku tak menyangka malam itu bauku akan sampai sejauh itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan alpha lain atau demons yang menemukanku." Jimin tersenyum mengangguk.

"Aku harus segera sembuh dan pulang. Wilayahku akan mencariku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan pulang. Aku hanya bisa pergi lima hari, dan ini adalah hari terakhir dalam bulan ini."

"Kau hebat menemukan tempat seperti ini." Seokjin tersenyum "Dan aku tak menyangka kau memakan makanan manusia." Seokjin terkekeh.

"Itu sangat enak Jimin-ah. Jangan memakan daging saja. Kau harus mencoba kari buatanku. Aku akan pulang bersamamu besok."

Seokjin diam sejenak.

"Karena aku adalah Putera sang Raja Werewolf."

Untuk sesaat, Jimin membeku.

"L-lalu kenapa k-kau bisa disini, astaga…

Luxie.. Seokjin." Jimin melorotkan badan lalu bersimpuh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin menatap langsung mata dari putera sang Raja yang selama ini tersembunyi manis meskipun seluruh warga werewolf tahu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai anak dari Raja para Kaum Werewolf. Karena ia pun tak tahu, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkannya pada Jimin. Sosok Alpha yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

.

.

.

hehe, anyeong. terimakasih yang sudah baca dan komen di chap depan... saya sangat berterimakasih. *bungkukin badan*

tapi... untuk chap depan, ga di publish di sini, tapi di wp hehe, /halah padahal gada yang baca/ wkwkwkk soalnya jarang buka ffn hm oke bye see ya ! happy fasting yorobun


	3. Chapter 3

.chap 3

.

"Dimana aku dapat mendapatkan wadah dan kain? Kita harus mengelap lukamu dan debumu."

Seokjin menjelaskan apa yang Hoseok minta, meskipun sebelumnya ia menolak bantuan Hoseok, beralasan tak ingin merepotkan dua alpha itu. Saat Hoseok berdiri dan hendak menuruni tangga, mereka mendengar langkah kaki yang begitu keras dan tergesa menaiki tangga. Baik Hoseok dan Namjoon bersiaga, dan bola mata mereka membola saat orang itu berhasil menaiki tangga.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin pun membeku di tempat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Dengan sigap, Namjoon melangkah maju, membatasi Hoseok dan Jimin. Karena- karena ia tak ingin ada perkelahian malam ini.

.

.

"Min Yoongi," Sehun tersenyum membungkukkan badan lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan Vampir Min. Sangat lembut dan dingin, begitu menggiurkan.

"Ada apa?" Mereka kembali duduk, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Oh Sehun.

"Menanyakan, bagaimana jika kau menikah denganku?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan seperti ini, membuat Klan Min itu merasa muak, namun yang dapat ia lakukan adalah diam menanti kelanjutan Sehun. "Aku tahu sebelumnya Choi sudah memintamu kan? Aku jamin sesudahku akan ada yang

memintamu, Yunhyeong belum kemari kan? Aku hanya menawarkan sesuatu yang mewah untukmu, vampir tercantik." Yoongi hanya diam dengan wajah dingin dan kakunya.

chap 4

Suara gesekan daun dan suara gerakan ranting membuat malam semakin mencekam. Beberapa pria dengan jubah hitamnya itu terus melangkah secara hati-hati, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pandangan mereka terus tertuju pada jalanan. Lima orang manusia yang mengikuti mereka dengan rantai terpasang pada tangan mereka juga terus terdiam, meski nafas mereka sudah hampir habis. _Jika ia mengeluh, bisa saja ia mati._ Dengan tangan yang masih terikat, mereka mencoba menyapu keringat yang membasahi dahi, meskipun malam dan dingin, lelah tak dapat keringat mereka membeku.

"Kita istirahat disini. Aku muak mendengar nafas hampir mati mereka." Vampire yang berada paling depan berhenti mendadak lalu memutar tubuhnya. "Kalian-" tunjuknya pada manusia "Cepat istirahat, siapkan energi kalian. _Argh,_ perjanjian sialan itu membuatku muak. Aku ingin bebas memakan darah manusia." Frustasinya lalu memilih duduk menyandarkan badan.

"Benar, akupun. Kita hanya boleh memakan darah dari makhluk fana kita. Membawa mereka pergi jauh seperti ini justru menyiksaku." Vampire dengan rambut perak itu melirik makhluk fananya yang tengah meneguk air minum. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menghisap, tapi jika ia menghisap darah makhluk fananya saat ini, bisa saja manusia itu mati.

Semua makhluk berusaha mengumpulkan energi mereka, perjalanan mereka masih jauh dan sialnya mereka hanya dapat berjalan di mulai dari sore hari, membawa kereta? Mereka akan mati bahkan sebelum sampai tempat tujuan. Vampire pria bermata sipit itu memanggil makhluk fananya yang gemuk, ia haus, dan fananya terlihat baik-baik saja. Membuat teman vampire mereka merasa iri.

Berbeda, berbeda dengan satu vampire yang bersandar pada pohon kecil. Vampire dengan mata hitam pekat itu melirik fana yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bersandar dengan lemas, membuat dadanya sedikit merasa linu. Fananya terlihat pucat dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ia ingin, tangan dinginnya menggenggam tangan fananya, ia ingin tangan besarnya mengelap peluh fananya, ia ingin dengan tubuh kuatnya menggendong fananya. Membuatnya tak semendirita ini. Tapi itu semua kemustahilankan?

 ** _Mustahil ia mencintai makhluk yang lebih lemah darinya, mustahil ia mencintai makhluk bukan bangsanya. Karena, tak pernah terjadi, dua makhluk berbeda saling mencintai._**

 ** _Atau hanya dia yang tak tahu? Atau semua orang yang merasakan apa yang ia rasakan memilih diam dan memendam?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

wkwkwkk hai? kkk, jadi gimana kabar? iyaps,, aku apdet di wp kkk, terimakasih yang sudah review ya. ada yang sudah mampir kesana dan melihat hal ngawur ini? berusaha nglanjutin karena saya penasaran sama endingnya wkwk ppyeong


End file.
